An understanding
by spntvdpll01
Summary: First fanfic ever so please be nice! Jo decided to go capture the demon after her alone, much to Dean's dismay; forcing him to save her before she gets killed. I'm not the best at summaries. LAST TWO CHAPTERS COMPLETED AND ADDED. Please give it a go and leave a review! ENJOY :)
1. Don't go

"Jo, listen to me, I'm the only one who understands what you're going through right now, and I get it I really do! I've felt that desire to hunt that you're feeling, I got that all the time when my father left us every other day to fight demons! I wanted to go with him every time he walked out that goddamn door! So right now the best option is to stay here with me until Sam and Bobby figure what's going on here!"

Dean was trying his hardest to not get angry at Jo; it wasn't her fault she felt like this. He buried his head in his hands, regretting shouting at her like that, he was just about to apologise when she snorted sarcastically and his head shot up to see her smiling at him. They were both in Bobby's safe house alone after Sam and Bobby went after the demon that was after Jo; she insisted she was going with them, but they left her there with Dean because it was too dangerous for her; Jo wasn't happy that they would both risk their lives for her.

"You think you know me don't you Dean? Well guess what, you don't have the slightest idea who I am and what I am capable of!" Jo turned to face the door, she couldn't face him anymore; she didn't want him to see this side of her, the side that made her look like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"I'm very aware of what you're capable of thank you very much. The first time you met me you had a rifle buried deep in my spine, okay? I know how you're feeling, I've felt it too. The loneliness, not having anyone to run too; but now you do!" Dean made way towards her so he could comfort her with his arms out, but she stepped back as if he was a predator.

"Shut up. You don't know anything about me."

"You need to hear this, Jo. I'm not gonna sugar coat it for you anymore, like you said before you're a big girl. Your life has never been normal, nor will it ever be. Not now. Not now you know what you do, so embrace it. Live it. Suck it up." Dean's voice grew louder as he roamed towards her. As soon as he said it he knew he was being a dick; he looked at the floor guiltily and shook his head. "I'm sorry that was... there was no need for that, I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did. You just love bullying people around don't you Dean-o, makes you feel more powerful doesn't it? You just love being the alpha male, everyone looking to you for the answers –"

He cut her off "No you know that's not true Jo, I just want to keep your sorry ass alive! You're my responsibility, do you understand that? I don't want to bury yet another body tonight, least of all yours."

Jo looked at him confused, she thought she saw something in him just then that she hadn't seen before, she decided it was nothing and shook it off "No one would miss me anyway... I can't let Sam and Bobby just risk their lives like this. It's me the demon's after, not them. I'm going." Jo headed for the door, as she opened it just a crack, it slammed shut by the force of Dean's arm. Jo didn't move an inch; she stood there looking at the door in front of her with head down, Dean's arm over her shoulder.

"Jo, stop. Please, please just... don't do this." She turned around slowly to face him, their lips were inches apart, yet Dean didn't dare move an inch except move his other arm to her shoulder so she was in between the door and his torso. He put his head down so that his forehead almost leant on her chest.

"Dean, I have too" She spoke softly "I can't let this happen; I know how to hunt, you know that. Please, let me go end this. I'll be okay. I can do this on my own. Like I said, the son of a bitch is after me, not anybody else. " He lifted his head up to meet hers and saw the look in her eye; determination. He looked back down at the floor shaking his head in disbelief, knowing he'd been defeated; there was no way he was keeping her here; not now.

"Let me come with you Jo..." he spoke softly into her neck, making her weak at the knees. She closed her eyes, and breathed in his scent, she noticed how warm his breath was against her collar bone and it made her want him. He moved his head towards her neck until his lips were barely touching her porcelain like skin, he moved slowly up her trachea towards her earlobe, placing small delicate kisses that made her body tingle. Before long their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss. The tension that had built up between them was being released and set free at last, both basking in each other's need for one and other, Dean's hands moved from the door to Jo's tiny waist to close the gap between them. They both relaxed into the kiss and it felt right. The kiss wasn't long, but for Jo and Dean it was perfect; but nowhere near enough.

Jo broke away first and lowered her head, she didn't want too but she had to get out. She couldn't let Dean distract her, she had to go find the demon that wanted her blood and kill it, once and for all. "Dean listen to me" her words were calm and soft "I can do this, you know I can. You won't lose me."

Dean sighed a deep breath, realising he couldn't change her mind now. "If anything happens to you out there... I... "He took a deep breath and tried to bring himself together "I'm gonna kick your ass. You got me?" Jo smirked at his response.

"I got you, Dean." She pushed her back off the door forcing dean to take a few steps back; she turned around and headed out towards her truck as Dean watched her reluctantly. He hoped she would be okay, he knew she could handle herself, but there was just something about Jo that made him so much more protective over her. After he saw her pull off the gravel, he closed the door and rested his head against it, counting down the minutes till her heard her voice again.


	2. Threat

It had been exactly 3 days since Jo walked out on Dean, 3 whole days not knowing if she was okay, hell if she was even still alive. He tried to call her multiple times, but every time he did the cell would just go to voicemail; he would hear her sweet voice on the end of the phone, close his eyes and wish she was still there with him. He felt stupid for letting her walk out that door; he should have forced her to stay! Sure, she would have beaten the crap out of him for trying but at least she wouldn't be off out hunting a demon that wanted to kill her. He should have tried harder. He shouldn't have been so willing to let her leave; he should have gone with her. Words couldn't explain how bad he felt.

Dean paced around the room impatiently, hands firmly folded across his chest with a stern look on his face. He needed to do something, he couldn't just sit there like an idiot; he was a hunter; damn, he was the best hunter he knew for Christ sakes. He would find Jo and bring her home to Ellen, safe and sound. He was determined to give Jo a normal life, a life without the constant fear of some spineless son of'a bitch coming after her and everyone she loves. He didn't need much more convincing after that, he marched over to the sofa; picked up his duffel bag that he never unpacked and headed for the Impala, slamming the door shut behind him.

He didn't really know where he was headed; he'd made a phone-call to Bobby a few short minutes after he left his place, he wanted to know everything about this jackass Demon. Bobby gave him the lowdown on everything him and Sam had gathered and asked him why he wanted to know, and he asked if Jo was okay; he didn't have the courage to tell him she'd walked out on him. Whilst on the road, Dean felt the phone in his front pocket buzz, he reached down and squirmed the phone out of the tight pocket and looked at the caller ID... Jo.

"Jo, are you alright? Tell me where you are, I should have come with you, I'm sorry." Dean yelled without taking a breath.

A sinister, sexy voice spoke then, but it wasn't who he'd hoped "Hi Dean, sorry Jo can't come to the phone right now; she's a bit... tied up at the moment." The cackling voice whispered into Dean's ear, his face dropped as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, realising what was happening.

"Where's Jo you son of a bitch? You hurt her and I'll..."

The demon cut him off "You'll do what?" The demon scoffed "Kill me? Hah, not before I kill your girlfriend."

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with Jo?" Dean asked angrily, the Demon didn't reply at first.

"Truth is; I couldn't care less about the girl. This is revenge, Dean. You killed someone close to me."

"I don't give a shit, listen here you dumb son ov'a bitch; I will not stop hunting you, I will not stop looking for you until I find you and sever your head off your shoulders if you even so much as lay a finger on her." Dean grumbled, he was past the point of anger, his blood boiled in his veins and his face turned bright red in rage.

"Priory Motel, Indiana. You've got 2 hours before I end her. "At that point the girl hung up, leaving Dean determined to reach Jo before that bitch could hurt her. He put his foot down, racing to Indiana.


	3. Fighter

"Sammie, the Demon's got Jo." Dean held the phone close to his ear, focused on the road ahead as he was approaching Indiana.

"What? I thought she was with you, what the hell happened?" Sam asked worriedly

"She left. There was nothing I could do, once she puts her mind to something there's no stopping her. And before you ask, no, she wouldn't let me go with her; said something about doing it alone." Dean kept making excuses for himself; he knew that if he blamed himself for this he would never be able to save Jo.

"So that's why you called Bobby earlier asking about the demon?" Sam questioned worryingly as Dean cleared his throat, "Yeah."

"Uh well do you know where she took her?" Sam asked, Dean could hear him Sam faintly flicking through pages of a book, probably trying to brush up on the banishing spell.

"Yeah, small place in Indiana; I'm almost there" Dean's voice grew louder, becoming angrier. This was good, he was gonna need his anger tonight.

"What does she want?"

"When do demons have a reasonable excuse for anything, Sammie?"

"Huh, yeah good point. We figured out she's just a standard demon called Santanoa, all you gotta do it trap her and exorcise the bitch, where exactly are you right now? Come pick me up"

"Thanks Sammie but I'm doing this one alone." He was just about to close the lid of the phone when he heard Sam shouting in protest, yet Dean just hung up.

About 20 minutes later, Dean pulled into the driveway of Priory Motel and parked the Impala outside room 224. He climbed out the car and grabbed his weapons from the trunk, plunking them into a duffel bag and placing his favourite gun down the back of his trousers.

He stalked up to the room surveying the area; there was hardly anybody around, making the kill a little easier considering he didn't need to worry about someone hearing the chaos about to erupt. He stood back against the wall beside the door cautiously. His hand slowly manoeuvred towards the door handle and turned it clockwise causing the door open to creak open. He pushed his way through the gap in the door slowly and suspiciously, knowing that the Demon could pounce on him when he least expected it.

His eyesight adjusted to the room's unusual darkness, noticing the briskness of the air inside the small space. That's when he saw her. Jo was tied to one of the double beds on the far side of the room; he knew it was her because the first thing he saw was her light blond hair covering her face. That's when he fully realised what the Demon had done to her. Her arms were pinned to the top corners of the bed whilst her legs tied up in the middle at the bottom; her face was dirty and she had a huge gash indented in the corner of her forehead that bled dark red blood that was dripping down the side of her face. Her clothes were torn, drenched in blood and dirt; he felt his eyes water slightly, wondering if she was even breathing, feeling momentarily frozen from the heartbreaking sight he never wanted to see before him.

"Son ov'a-" Dean raced towards her, throwing his gun on the bottom of the bed. "Jo? Jo!" He called out, cupping her face with his hands, slowly lifting her head so he could see the wound properly. She barely registered that he was there, her eyes were barely open and her body was limp. He began to untie her arms and legs when a sharp pain jolted his back making him shot up from the bed; before he knew he was being flung into the wall on the opposite side of the room, glass shattered around him as he came into contact with a large mirror that hung. He fell to the floor, curled into a ball, feeling the splinters of glass that were now embedded deep into his skin. He groaned in agony, looking up in the direction of the Demon.

"Hey Dean" The woman's voice echoed.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, you son of a bitch." His head lay on his arms before him, as he struggled to climb to his feet.

"Ha ha, in your condition? I don't think so." The demon slowly walked over to Dean, the tapping of her heels on the wooden floor becoming increasingly louder as she grew nearer. "You Winchester boys... you'll fall for any woman with a pulse. I'm surprised you aren't hitting on me..."She cackled and crossed her arms across her torso.

Before she could finish Dean was on his feet, pointing the gun in the demons direction. The black eyed monster froze as she felt the gun brush against her forehead, yet she giggled. "You know that won't do anything." The demon spoke cockily, pissing Dean off even more.

"No, but this might" With one quick, easy action, Dean pulled the knife from his boot and severed the demons head with ease. The body sank to the floor and the head rolled under the table eyes wide open.

"Hm, easier than I thought... cocky bitch."

Dean regained his posture, took a breath and headed slowly over to Jo who lay lifelessly on the grubby motel bed. He stared at her guiltily; knowing that everything that son of a bitch did to her was his fault. He let his hand gently graze the lines of her cheek bone swooping away her hair which revealed bloody head wound, he squinted painfully knowing the demon had done some damage. Dean undone all the bonds that kept Jo tied to the bed and carried her out to the impala, placing her down on the backseat; he decided to take off his chequered jacket and lay it over her to keep her warm before closing the door, climbing in the driver's seat and heading off to Bobby's place.


	4. That Feeling

Jo couldn't remember what had happened; all she knew was that she felt warm; her entire body was sweetly heated. Her eyes were shut, and she felt at peace. Like everything was okay in the world, like nothing mattered anymore. She was safe, sheltered and loved. She knew she must've been dreaming, yet she found herself not wanting to open her eyes, she never wanted to leave this place she found herself engulfed in; but she knew she had too, something wasn't right. Although she was happy here, she knew she needed something else. Something that wasn't here...

That's when her eyes shot open suddenly to be surrounded by bright lights and blurred lines. She blinked vigorously trying to regain her sight, yet not wanting to move from where she was, afraid that something was waiting for her to wake up. As she blinked her sight got clearer, the first thing she saw was a black object; she looked left and saw a black steering wheel with a hand gripping the bottom of it; she was in someone's car!

That was when she realised that the persons other arm was wrapped around her shoulder, and she was leaning against the strangers side; her feet up beside her on the seat, covered by a large brown leather jacket that was wrapped around her shoulders, keeping her warm. She lowered her head to smell the jacket curiously, and then she realised.

"Dean...?"

"Jesus!" she heard the voice yell, the man beside her whom she prayed was Dean, flew out of his seat, his arm gripping tighter onto the steering wheel.

Suddenly they weren't moving anymore, she took this opportunity to sit up and see the man beside her, and thank goodness, it was Dean. He turned his body to look at her curiously. "Jo, are you alright? You scared the crap out of me!"

"Dean!" She threw the jacket off her and pulled his shoulders into hers so that they were hugging tightly. His arms wrapped around her waist, hugging her back. They held each other tight for what seemed like a life time when Dean pulled back to look at her face.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Dean asked sincerely.

"I'm... I'm good? Surprisingly." Jo smiled at Dean, causing Dean to smile back.

"So no headache, no back pain... You're seriously okay?" Dean questioned as he looked at the previous bloody wound that covered half her forehead, it now was now just brose. He was confused, but thankful.

"No, I feel fine." Jo looked at Dean with an angelic, baby doll expression. Before he knew what had hit him, her lips were on his, kissing him softly.

She pulled away but only by a few inches before Dean had time to react, "Jo... wai-?"

Suddenly her lips crashed on his passionately, he felt himself giving in, kissing her back intensely, and feeling the desire in her kiss. His hands flew to her cheeks, cupping her face softly whilst her hands tangled in his short brown hair. Jo, feeling the need to get as close as she possibly could to Dean, pushed herself up and swivelled onto Dean's lap, straddling his thighs, pushing herself closer and closer to Dean's chest; never breaking the kiss. Dean's hands flew to Jo's waist, grabbing at the hem of her strappy top, pulling it up over her head. She was wearing purple lace which made Dean even more turned on, he yanked his own top off over his head and flew it on the backseat of the Impala, Jo's eyes gazed at his bare chest, noticing how perfect his body was. Her hands drifted from his hair, slowly down his neck, reaching his perfectly toned abs and his lower abdomen before placing her hands on Dean's belt buckle, making him shiver with delight.

At that moment they were looking at each other, staring into each other's eyes for what felt like the first time since they'd met, Dean was in absolute awe of her, and he took in every crevice of her face and admired it. He couldn't believe that he was actually falling for someone, someone as perfect as the woman in front of him. As Jo's hands played with Dean's buckle, his hands crept up to her golden locks and swooped her hair behind her shoulder so he could see as much of her as possible. He leant forward to meet her lips in a fierce kiss once again, not being able to get enough of her sweet taste. After a good couple of hours, Dean and Jo lay wrapped up in each other's arms spread across the front seat; both completely and utterly satisfied.

"Jo?" He spoke softly, gently kissing her forehead.

"What...?"

He cleared his throat, "I think I like you..."

Jo just giggled at his lame attempt at telling her how he felt about her, "yeah Dean-o I think I like you too" she lifted her head to meet Dean's eyes, placing a small delicate kiss on his plump lips, before falling asleep on his chest, leaving Dean staring out the window wondering what Ellen was gonna say about all this...


	5. The Reunion

Jo and Dean finally reached bobby's place after their pit stop, both cheerful and perky after their satisfying afternoon together. They thought best if they didn't tell anyone about their little fling back in the Impala, if Ellen ever found out both Jo and Dean would be in deep shit; and Dean didn't feel like being shot that day.

After pulling into Bobby's lot and parking up, they walked into the old wooden house to find Sam and Bobby with their noses deep in dusty books, Bobby behind his desk with his head propped up by his hand, and Sam laying feet crossed across the sofa. As soon as they walked in Sam shot up and greeted his brother in a tight hug "Find the bitch?" he asked as he pulled Jo into a tight embrace and smiled at her politely.

"Yeah, sent her ass back to hell- seemed a little too easy if you ask me though..." Bobby made his way towards the others in front of the door, speaking softly "Glad you're okay, both of you." Placing his hand on Jo's forearm; Bobby was never one for the whole dramatic reunion scene.

"Well, she's gone any way so you don't have to worry about her anymore. How did it take you guys so long to get here anyway, it's been like six hours since you called telling me you left Indiana?" a concerned and inquisitive Sam asked.

Jo and Dean shot each other guilty looks from the corners of their eyes, trying not to give anything away. They both couldn't deal with the shock from the guys if they told them the truth, not after what they had just been through.

"Uh, yeah we stopped for a bite to eat. Being tortured really makes ya crave a burger or two..." Jo scoffed as confident as she could. Her lie seemed to be successful; Sam just nodded in response as Bobby turned back to his desk.

The rest of them made their way into the living room and sat down across from each other on the ripped sofas. "So you wanna tell us what happened back there?" Bobby asked looking at Dean, then at Jo, then back to Dean.

"What d'ya mean?" Dean asked innocently as he could manage, being under the curious gaze of Bobby wasn't particularly comfortable.

"How you ganked the demon...?" Bobby reminded him, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

Dean realized what he meant and felt like an idiot "Oh yeah, uh, sliced the bitch's head off." He spoke confidently, slowly lifting himself off the chair to grab a beer, Sam noticed Dean's wariness and wondered if he was hurt back in Indiana, "You alright?"

Dean leant over the refrigerator door, grabbed a cold one and turned to look towards Sam "Mm, bitch got one over on me, think I got a couple bits'a glass in my back" he moved back towards the sofa uncomfortably, clearly in discomfort. Jo shot him a worried look and offered to help him, but Dean declined, shrugging off his pain like it didn't matter.

A little later after Dean and Jo got cleaned up, Bobby offered to take Jo shopping for necessities as she was lacking in personal bits and bobs; Sam and Dean stayed behind and had a few beers and caught up, much to Dean's dislike. Both boys sat on a sofa each, beer in hand looking up at the ceiling. It was quiet for a while, but they both felt comfortable

"So dean, you gonna tell me the truth or do I have to beat it out of you?" Sam asked out the blue, causing Dean to take a moment to try and figure out what he was even talking about.

"I don't know what you mean" he lied.

"Save the bullshit Dean, you got with Jo didn't you?" Dean closed his eyes as his brother knew what was going on; he didn't say anything as he didn't want to make the awkward moment even worse.

Sam sat up to confront his brother "You did didn't you! That's why you guys took so long getting back from Indiana! I knew it. Ellen's gonna be furious."

"Sammie! Shut up. We agreed not tell anyone alright, so you gonna keep this to yourself." Dean got up, feeling the need for another beer.

"Okay okay! So... are you two an item or did you just bang her?" Sam asked sarcastically. Hearing Dean talk about Jo like she was just another chick made him angry, he marched over to Sam, leant forward so their faces were threateningly close, immediately making the room painfully awkward.

"Don't talk about her like that." Dean's voice was low and aggressive. He stayed there, prolonging the gaze, Sam knew when Dean was being serious about something, but he never saw him get this way over a girl.

"Alright, sorry" Dean backed up, seeming to accept his brothers apology. He planted back on the couch, looking down at the floor.

"Look, it's obvious you two have feelings for each other, ever since you met you couldn't stop looking at her if she was in the same room as you, and if you weren't spying on her you were thinking about her." Dean's eyes remained glued to the floor, in attempt to engage his brother in a little conversation; Sam moved to sit next to him. "I think it's good. Jo's, good for you Dean. You may not be the best thing for her but, if she likes you, and you like her. Go for it."

"Well thanks for the pep talk Sammie; I'd rather not talk about this anymore."

"Dean; you've got something good here, and you know it. Just, don't... blow it." Sam smirked and nudged his brother, making him smile a little.

"I won't."

At that moment, Bobby and Jo arrived with bags of groceries they'd picked up at the store, the boys got up and helped them unpack the goods into the cupboards and kept out the things they were gonna cook for dinner that night. As Sam and Bobby were cooking steak and chips for everyone, Dean pulled Jo off to one-side so they could talk in private. Jo was a little confused, yet went with him anyway.

"Wassup Dean-o?" Jo spoke as they reached outside the back door of Bobby's place. Suddenly, Dean walked Jo back into the wall of the building and planted a delicate kiss on her lips. Her eyebrows shot up in shock, yet allowed herself to relax into the kiss before it ended. "What was that for?" Jo asked rather delightedly.

"I just need to tell you something."

"Shoot"

Dean cleared his throat, he'd never done this before and he was just praying he didn't screw it up. "So uh, I just..."

"Dean, spit it out..." Jo asked impatiently, arms crossed.

"I like you, Jo. And I don't mean as a friend, or just another chick, or anything like that." He paused and took a breath. "I... wanna be with you. In the, official sort of way... you get what I'm trying to say...?"

Jo looked at him incredulously; she couldn't believe the words that just came out of Dean's mouth. Sure, they'd had good sex in the Impala and he said he liked her but, she thought he did that to all the girls. She ran through everything he just said in her mind, Dean Winchester wants a relationship with her. Dean Winchester and Jo Harvelle, together...?

"Jo, you alright...?" Jo snapped out of her trance, bringing herself to look back at Dean.

"Uh ha-ha yeah, sorry, I just... that's a lot to take in I guess"

"You don't wanna be with me? Hey that's okay, no harm no foul!" Dean tried to hide his disappointment, to avoid a real awkward moment he began to walk away when Jo caught his arm; he turned around in surprise when their lips met once more. Their kiss was longer this time, more passionate; when Jo finally pulled away, she held the closeness and stared into Dean's green eyes. "I want to be with you Dean."

"Thank god or that would've been real embarrassing..." Dean spat out, Jo just giggled at his dorkiness and kissed him softly on the lips. They both headed back into the house to find Bobby and Sam dishing out dinner, the boys turned to look at the couple and both smiled smugly. Dean rolled his eyes and Jo smiled like a child. They sat down to eat, enjoying one and others company and spent the night drinking and playing games, all was good for now. There was just one thing that kept playing on Dean's mind...

How the hell was he gonna tell Ellen?


End file.
